Descendere
by Ko-chan to Ya-chan
Summary: A long time ago, the four nations of our world lived in relative harmony. Every century or so, war would break out, and the Avatar, master of all elements, would rise and restore balance to the planet. But this time, it was different. This time, I failed.
1. Prelude

K: What I believe to be the first truly DARK Avatar fanfic. And **I** got to write it first. Go me.

**

* * *

Setting:**

Post-comet and post-war. Aang and his friends, pressed for time, attempted to defeat Ozai without completely mastering all four elements on the day of the solar eclipse. Aang is easily overpowered, despite the Fire Lord's weakened state, and Ozai destroys the rebel armies in a magnificent display of power. During the battle, Aang's friends, Bumi, Sokka, and Katara are killed. Toph later dies from injuries recieved on the battlefield.

Angered and aggrieved, Aang faces Ozai in the Avatar State, nearly dying himself and ending the reincarnation cycle, but is saved by Prince Zuko at the last second. While he is recovering, Sozin's Comet returns, fueling Ozai's power and sealing the fate of the world.

Now Aang must decide whether to continue fighting in the hope of fulfilling his destiny, or to give in to the despair that surrounds him.

* * *

* * *

**Descendere**

* * *

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

A long time ago, the four nations of our world lived in relative harmony. Every century or so one of the kingdoms would attempt to expand their borders and enslave the rest, but the Avatar, master of all elements, would rise and restore balance to the planet.

But this time, it was different.

This time, I failed.


	2. Standing on the Edge of Humanity

K: Ugh. It took until 7 A.M., but here's chapter I.

. . . I think I'll go pass out, now.

* * *

**Descendere

* * *

**

**

* * *

Chapter I:**

**Standing on the Edge of Humanity

* * *

**

**_It's not your fault, Aang._**

Yes, it is. If I hadn't run away… If I'd never gotten myself frozen in the first place, I would've stopped them ages ago. So many people have died because of my selfishness, and now the balance has been lost forever…

**_No, it hasn't. You can still-_**

Stop it! Just… Stop…

It's too late. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't even save the people I cared about…

I didn't master the elements in time. That's all there is to it. Sozin's Comet has already passed, and Roku himself said that once that happened, there was no turning back. What hope is there left?

**_So… You're giving up? Just like that?_**

…Yes.

**_You disappoint me, Aang.

* * *

_**

"Katara!"

I reached out, but she was no longer there. The dream faded, taking with it the voice of the only woman I'd ever loved. She alone came to me in my dreams, the others too disgusted to visit the failure who they had once called 'friend.' Bumi, Toph, even Sokka…

I'd asked her once why they'd stopped coming. They'd visited frequently in the beginning, but as things got worse and worse, they came less and less often until finally, they stopped altogether. She said that they were busy trying to find another way for me to beat Fire Lord Ozai, and that, since they were scattered across the Spirit World, they had asked her to come in their stead.

As much as I would have liked to believe that, the truth was plainly written in her eyes. They'd given up on me. Just as everyone else had…

I never asked her again.

A low grumble brought me back to reality just in time to avoid the rush of flames headed my way. Perched haphazardly atop my air scooter, I scowled down at my would-be assailant.

"Zuko!"

He grunted in response, rolling over so that his back faced me again. "Stop yelling about your dead girlfriend and go back to sleep, Avatar."

Needless to say, Zuko soon found himself pinned to the floor.

"Don't. Call. Her. That."

He snorted, shoving me off and pointing to the entrance of the cave we were staying in. "Fine. But if you insist on making such a racket, go do it somewhere else."

That said, he rolled onto his side and went back to sleep. I glared at the back of his head for a while, contemplating whether to smack him or leave quietly, but finally decided on the latter. I rose, dusting myself off, and proceeded to exit the small cavern.

I emerged from the cave, taking in the world around me. We were somewhere in the mountains of the Earth Kingdom, in one of the few forests left untouched by the Fire Nation's machinery. All over the world, trees had been cleared to allow access to the rich iron deposits needed to build the Fire Lord's warships and steel fortresses. Thousands of animals were left homeless, angering the forest spirits and invoking their wrath. The enraged spirits ravaged their equipment at night, tearing up camps and causing delays in the iron shipments. They alone had any real affect on Ozai's troops, as any human resistance was soon quelled by the Fire Lord's mighty hand.

And so we live on in secret, doing what we can to thwart their plans while still struggling to survive. Most, however, gave in, opposing Ozai's rule only in their hearts. The few free men remaining were thieves or outcasts, preying on any unfortunate passers-by, regardless of age, race, or gender. It was no longer safe to travel, or even wander far outside the city walls, and many looked to their oppressive rulers for food, goods, and protection.

The Fire Nation controlled nearly everything, now, and if the people were to survive, it would have to remain that way. As much as I hated to admit it, that was the truth of the matter.

So why should I even bother?

I sighed, breathing in the cool mist that clung to the forest just before dawn. The peaceful silence was so misleading, enticing one to believe that all was right with the world before melting away and leaving you with the undeniable proof of things—you were a slave, and would remain one until your dying day.

As the morning's first light brushed over the tops of the trees, I recalled the day that had changed the course of history. We had gathered our forces from all around the world, preparing to launch what we hoped would be our final assault on the Fire Nation. We assembled on the edge of the border between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Islands, and on the day of the solar eclipse, we began our attack.

At first, the Fire Nation's soldiers had thought we were crazy—a desperate suicide attempt made by the last of the rebels. They demolished our front line of earthbending ships with ease, as we had predicted. No lives were lost in the first hours, as the northern waterbenders had maneuvered the ships from afar, using them as decoys until the eclipse began. Just when the Fire Navy thought they had us on the run, the skies went dark, and our true battle began.

Due to the absence of the sun, the firebenders' powers were severely weakened, and the waterbenders, in turn, gained more power. Katara and her northern brethren thrashed the steel ships with their waves, sinking enough of them to allow the others through. As the earthbending vessels approached the shore, enemy soldiers were sent flying in every direction, the huge boulders planted on the decks beforehand sailing through the air and into the soft sand the soldiers stood upon. Once docked, Toph, Bumi, and the other earthbenders continued their assault on the firebending army, using the very sand beneath their feet to subdue them as Appa, Momo, and I rode straight to the heart of the Fire Nation—Ozai's imperial palace.

Once inside, however, I was up against something much greater than any force the others were dealing with. Ozai was the most powerful firebender of his time, commanding magma and lightning as if they were mere trifles. Even in his weakened state, I was no match for him. Not with the haphazard training I'd received in a single summer.

I was very near death when the others arrived, the flames searing my flesh as Ozai stood over me, laughing maniacally. Toph sent a large block hurtling toward him, knocking him back far enough for Katara to swoop in and carry me to safety. She quickly tended to my wounds with her healing water, biting back tears as she discovered the extent of my injuries. Halfway through, a shadow loomed over us, and Katara was flung across the room by her hair. Ozai readied his aim, preparing to strike me, but was distracted by a wave of water that sent him to the other side of the room.

I sat up, ignoring the sharp pain that flooded through my body, and focused my gaze on Katara. Ozai growled, advancing toward her, but was frozen in place by Katara's ice prison. It only proved to be an annoyance, as he melted it with ease, freeing himself before boiling the water away until there was only steam. Katara frantically tried to revive the water from its evaporated state, backing away from the Fire Lord as he began to approach her once again. Struggling to my feet, I lunged for her, pushing her aside as Ozai unleashed a huge blast of fire, singing my entire right side. I cried out in pain, collapsing before him as Katara screamed bloody murder, rushing toward the huge man and bending the sweat from those in the room. A large ice shard formed in her hands, and she plunged it as deep as she could into the Fire Lord's stomach.

Instead of falling, Ozai laughed. Katara staggered backwards, clutching her abdomen, and with nothing to block my view, I could plainly see the thick, crimson liquid that coated the man's hand. He'd used Katara's own momentum against her, melting the ice before it could touch him and piercing through her belly with a lightning-covered hand. Katara fell to her knees, landing on the stone floor with a sickening thump. I crawled over to her, taking her in my arms, tears spilling down my cheeks. Blood ran from the corner of her mouth, and her eyes were glassy as she lifted her hand to cup my face.

"A- Aang…"

Then she was gone.

I don't remember anything that happened after that. Zuko later told me that I'd been in the Avatar State, but just as I'd prepared to deliver the final blow, Ozai had driven a bolt of lightning through my stomach. It was Iroh who'd insisted on saving me, and if it weren't for him, I, along with all the other avatars, would have died that day. As Zuko and Toph carried my unconscious body away, Iroh managed to subdue Ozai long enough for us, as well as the remaining survivors, to escape. Unfortunately, he did not return.

We went into hiding, nursing our wounds and waiting for the chance to make a second attempt. My injuries would not be fully healed before the comet's passing, however, and though I wished to return and avenge my friends, the others would not allow me to go. Instead, Toph took the initiative and rallied the remaining troops, planning a night-raid on the Fire Nation while it was still reeling from our first attack. They had been expecting it, however, and the results were devastating. Bumi died ensuring their escape, and even then, only a handful of earthbenders had returned.

Toph was among them, but she didn't last very long afterwards. Her injuries had been much too severe. After only a few days, I found myself using the earthbending skills she'd taught me to bury her. Six other graves were nestled on either side of her, one for Bumi, one for Sokka, one for Iroh, another for Appa, one more for Momo, and one for Katara. All of them were empty. All my friends, lost…

I gave up after that, quietly watching Sozin's Comet trail through the sky, ensuring a tyrant's reign until his death. It was likely his throne would pass to Azula, and thus, the Fire Nation's reign would be extended. In time, one of two things would happen—the Fire Nation would exhaust its resources, destroying the planet, until its rule was overthrown, or it would continue its ways until the world became too barren to sustain life. If it were the former, salvation would come in a generation or so. If the latter, then… Well, it didn't really matter then, did it? I would be excluded either way.

Zuko didn't seem to think so, though. "It's your job, so you'd damn well better do it," or something along those lines. After Iroh's death, he gave up on his father for good, joining what was left of the resistance. He's the only reason I'm still alive, really. If it wasn't for his care and companionship, I would have given up on life altogether. He's the closest thing to a friend that I have left. There's nothing else left for me to live for. I'm just a failure. An outcast not only to society, but to all the worlds... Humanity shunned me, the spirits and animals ostracized me… The only one who cares at all is Zuko. The only one living, anyway…

Katara cares, but it's only a matter of time before she stops coming, too.

"Stop moping. It won't get you anywhere."

I blinked, turning to face the banished prince as he stepped up beside me. The sun had fully risen, casting dark shadows wherever the light's orange glow failed to reach. I watched him admiringly as he surveyed the area, mentally listing the day's work and wondering where to start. He looked so majestic in the morning light—as if nothing in the world could keep him from what he set his mind to. He had the look of a leader. Something I would never have.

He caught my gaze, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing important."

He stared at me for a moment longer, then shrugged and set out to gather wood for a small cooking fire. As he walked away, I felt a question nagging at the back of my mind—one I'd been meaning to ask for a while. Well, now seemed like as good a time as any.

"Hey, Zuko?"

He grunted in response, and I assumed he meant for me to continue.

"What do you live for?"

The firebender paused, straightening up and placing a hand on his hip, fixing me with a serious expression. I began to fidget under his intense gaze, but when I realized he was just staring into space, I allowed myself to relax. After a long pause, he answered quite simply.

"Revenge."

I figured as much. He wasn't really that hard to read, despite his 'complexity' as an adult of twenty to my sixteen. Feeling rather bold, I decided to ask a second question.

"Um… What… what should I live for?"

The man sighed, exasperated. "How am I supposed to tell you that, huh? Just think hard and pick something, anything! Live for the sake of vegan-ism for all I care!"

He calmed himself, running a hand through his shaggy raven hair. "Look—I can't tell you that, Aang. It's just one of those things you have to find out for yourself."

As he resumed his work, I thought about what was important enough for me to keep living. Honor? I didn't like that everyone hated me for my mistakes, yeah, but was restoring it really the most important thing? No. Love? Ha. That disappeared the moment Katara died. Friendship? What other friend did I have, besides Zuko? Usefulness? I managed to fail in everything that truly mattered. I wasn't useful. Saving the world? Well, I botched that pretty well, too. Vengeance? Perhaps…

All in all, vengeance was probably the best option. I wanted Ozai to pay for the lives of my friends, family, and all the innocents he and his ancestors had killed with their stupid war. I wanted to reclaim their bodies, if I could, and give them a proper burial alongside Toph. I wanted to fix my mistakes, and that meant fulfilling my role as the Avatar. If not for destiny, then for revenge.

Nodding to myself, I accepted my fate, glad to have something to live for, after all.


	3. Close Your Eyes

K: Wow! I'm surprised how many hits and downloads I've gotten for this story in only a few days. I thought everyone was busy being overly-obsessed with Zutara. . . (Is it just me, or is EVERY PLOT THE SAME for those fics?)

* * *

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**

Avatar: The Last Airbender is copyrighted by Nickelodeon Animation Studios

* * *

**

* * *

Dedications:**

**People who respect the original Avatar pairings** (Bit of a hypocrite, there. My fangirly mind won't leave Aang/Zuko alone, even though the 12 vs 16 thing is kinda gross)

**The Sadistic Homicidal Child** (I plan on staying true to the pairs in the series. That means Aang/Katara and Sokka/Yue.)

**Tsu-chan** ("It's almost like Aang and Zuko have taken a role reversal." Very perceptive. Yes, it seems that Aang has fallen into the same trap of teenage angst that Zuko just recently pulled himself out of. The way I see it, despite his cheery disposition, it was, in fact, inevitable. As for the pairings, I'll try not to stress anything too much. Especially the friendship between Aang and Zuko. I normally write slash fiction, so forgive me if anything seems overly sappy. It's not meant to be Aanuko. And no, I got the title right. Descendere is Latin. I'll reveal how I came to that title in a minute.)

**Storm-of-Insanity** (Thanks for putting this on story alert. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. No problem giving you some constructive criticism for your amvs. They were fun to watch. Your main channel page is a bit hard to see, though. You've got way too much going on there.)

**SingleServing** (Yep. Nice word to sum up Aang's future. Bleak.)

* * *

**Title Explanation:**

Alright. I'm sure a few of you are wondering where the title comes from. Is it French? Is it Elvish? Or is she just too dumb to spell "descend" right? Well, I'm here to tell you. "Descendere" is Latin for "descend," and no, I didn't choose that randomly out of the blue. While researching the series on Wikipedia, I discovered that the series title, "Avatar," comes from the Sanskrit word "Avatāra" which means "descent." That's the connection. As a bonus, the title just happened to fit the tone and theme of the piece. Woot.

* * *

**Descendere

* * *

**

**Chapter II:**

**Close Your Eyes

* * *

**

* * *

After a small meal of bread and dried meat, or fruit, in my case, we broke camp and headed toward the Southern Quarry, intending to follow the Nan Shan River toward Gaoling. It was rumored that the underground arena where Toph had once battled was now one of the largest Earth Kingdom rebel bases in existence, and Zuko, although wary of earthbenders, insisted on joining them. Traveling had become quite a task now that Appa was gone, and a journey that had once taken days to complete now took weeks or even months at a time. It had already been a month since we left the ruins of Ba Sing Se, searching for clues as to the whereabouts of any members of the resistance. 

All we'd managed to find there were thieves, treasure hunters, and the occasional survivor still living among the crumbled walls and charred rubble of the once great city. A year earlier, Fire Lord Ozai had commanded his armies to capture the Earth Kingdom capitol, intending to succeed where his elder brother had failed. The Fire Nation's troops came at them from all sides, surrounding their gates and ensuring no one escaped while the aerial fleet commenced raid after raid, raining fire upon the city as the citizens fled for their lives. After their initial attack, the women, children, and the elderly were ushered into secret underground tunnels and earthbended to safety while the men stayed behind, prepared to fight to the death for their country's honor.

It took seven days for the city to fall. The people of Ba Sing Se refused to surrender, defiant to the end. The Fire Nation took no prisoners. I was there on that final day, gazing down on the flaming wreckage as they prepared to execute those proud, magnificent men. Those husbands, those brothers, those fathers and sons… I could do nothing but watch as the flames consumed them, tears flowing down my cheeks as I turned from the horrors below. A hand roughly jerked me back, and I stared sorrowfully into Zuko's heated golden eyes.

"Watch. We must show them respect, for their deaths are glorious."

So I did, bearing witness to the conquest of the last free city and the death of the age of great men.

Moved by the determination of the citizens of Ba Sing Se, Zuko made up his mind to join the resistance movement, tired of the endless suffering his nation caused the people of the world. He had already sworn a vendetta against his father, infuriated by Iroh's presumed death during our siege of the Fire Capitol, and after seeing the misery of those he encountered on his travels, his anger only grew. Watching the cruelty of the Fire Nation as they tore apart the lives of those at Ba Sing Se finally pushed him over the edge.

We've been searching for the rebels ever since.

* * *

Around mid-day we reached the quarry, pausing for a moment's rest in the shade of the large, sand-colored boulders on the edge of the canyon. The hot sun beat down relentlessly from above, and as we rationed the water, Zuko considered crossing the dry, barren land after nightfall. Before he could give the notion more thought, the shrill cry of ostrich horses rang out from behind us, startling him out of his reverie. Peeking over the top of the boulder, we found the source to be a small caravan, perhaps three or four carts in all, slowly trekking across the quarry.

Delighted to come across some normal people for a change, I prepared to introduce myself, but was thwarted by Zuko as he yanked me back down, putting a finger to his lips and shaking his head. I was about to retort when a loud rumble sounded in the distance—a sound I knew all too well. Komodo rhinos.

Sure enough, the caravan ground to a halt minutes later, murmuring amongst themselves fearfully as the group of Rough Rhinos approached them. They grew silent as the firebenders surrounded them, helplessly clinging to each other for comfort, and shied away as the leader stopped in front of them. The others followed his example, maneuvering themselves in a loose circle around the wagons and smirking down at the merchant family, striking terror into their hearts. It was obvious that they weren't going to let them pass without something in return.

"Good afternoon," the leader began, his honeyed drawl barely masking his haughty tone. "And what might you be doing all the way out here? It is unwise to travel so far unguarded, you know."

He dismounted, approaching the head merchant and eying his wife and daughter hungrily. "However, we are willing to offer our services and ensure you a safe passage…for a price."

The merchant ushered his family behind him, swallowing nervously and replying, "T-that's quite alright. I- I'm sure we'll manage…"

The man moved closer, a wicked gleam in his amber eyes. "_Oh_, but I _insist_…"

The leader's hand shot forth, grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her to him. Her mother cried out in protest, reaching for her child, but her husband held her back, his eyes downcast. The firebender laughed cruelly, hugging the young woman to his chest and forcing his tongue into her mouth. The girl's eyes widened, then sharpened in rage as she bit down, causing the man to cry out and release her. She stood before him, proud, defiant, and _pissed off_.

"You're despicable!" she spat, wiping her mouth. "Where is your honor?"

The man snarled, narrowing his eyes. "You'll pay for that, wench!"

He moved to strike, but I rushed forward, blowing him back with a powerful gust of wind. As he struggled to his feet, I moved into a defensive fighting stance, my gloved hands ready to counter anything he threw at me.

"_Don't touch her_."

The firebender growled, racing toward me before he leapt, a flaming kick aimed straight for my left temple. I tensed, prepared to dodge, but was surprised when he was knocked aside before he reached me. Blinking confusedly, I glanced up at my savior.

"Zuko?"

"Quiet, Aang. Just protect the civilians."

I grinned. Apparently, he couldn't stand the thought of these men achieving their goal, either. Turning to the girl, I quickly ordered her to usher her family inside the cart, where they would be safe. She nodded, swiftly carrying out my request, and I turned my attention to the rest of the Fire Nation soldiers.

Time to kick some ass.

I began by shifting the earth beneath them, startling the komodo and causing the soldiers to lose their balance and fall from their mounts. Once on the ground, I showered them with stones, knocking a few unconscious and mildly injuring the others. The ones who had been lucky enough to remain conscious charged at me, attempting to hit me with a flurry of ignited fists. I jumped up, easily flipping over their heads, and used another strong gale to drive them into the rocks.

Smirking, I turned just in time to receive a blow to the face, followed by a kick to the head that rendered me unconscious.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself staring up at a strange man dressed as a Fire Nation commander, one eye swollen shut and the rest of my body sore from bruises I must have received while unconscious. Two soldiers held me tightly, one with a large bruise on his face that I recognized as the leader from before, and the other a nameless grunt who I'd so unceremoniously shoved into the rocks before I was knocked out. Glancing to my right, I saw that Zuko had also been caught and bound, as well as battered and every bit as bruised as I was, and he now glared up at the stranger, the burning flame of hatred shining in his eyes.

"Mongke."

"My, my…" the colonel smirked, meeting Zuko's gaze with cool brown eyes. "If it isn't the banished prince and…"

He turned his attention to me, his eyes glinting as he noted the blue airbending tattoo peeking out from under my hat. "Well, this is certainly a big surprise… I never expected to come across the Avatar all the way out here. I'm sure the Fire Lord will be most pleased…"

Zuko ground his teeth. "Go to hell!"

Mongke snorted, kneeing him in the stomach. "Silence, traitor."

Straightening his clothes, he walked over to the captured merchants and stroked his chin, glancing them over. He sneered, eying the women as an idea suddenly appeared in his twisted mind. Roughly grabbing the girl from before, he tightly bound her hands and threw her to the ground, eyes filled with malicious intent. He then called in a pair of soldiers and told them that she was theirs to do with as they wished. The men gleefully knelt beside their prize, using their machetes to remove the terrified woman's clothing piece by piece. It was obvious what they planned to do.

"Close your eyes," Zuko whispered, breaking me from my horrified trance, and I complied.

I'll never forget those agonizing screams.


End file.
